<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Snitch by CatNip_618</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885851">The Golden Snitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618'>CatNip_618</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dementors, First Kiss, M/M, Patronus, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Hufflepuff against Gryffindor, it’s Slytherin. </p><p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are the Seekers. </p><p>And the Dementors have crashed the party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Golden Snitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite a rainy day for a Quidditch game. Clouds hung over the Quidditch pitch and rain poured onto the backs of thousands of attendees and players.</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter circled the pitch, searching for anything that shone or glittered gold. He was also a few feet away from his rival, Draco Malfoy, who was similarly circling the pitch. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
(He’d dropping his “It’s killed me!” act and finally got rid of that blasted sling and was declared well enough to play Seeker.)</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Harry was watching Malfoy’s movements when the Seeker suddenly jerked his head to the right and then up. Not even a spilt second later, he’d vanished into the clouds, and Harry followed suit. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning low on his Firebolt, Harry climbed higher into the sky, the clouds obscuring his vision, but his magically cleared goggles neutralizing the bother by a bit.</p><p>There was a sudden, thunderous <em>CRACK! </em>as a bolt of white-hot lightning burst past Harry, singeing his hair and uniform. Then, two halves of Malfoy’s broom, charred and sizzling, fell from somewhere above and a scream followed. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, using his reflexes, Harry had dove to his right and caught Malfoy with both his arms, his Firebolt drooping dangerously from the extra weight. His knees tightened around the shaft of his broom as Malfoy regained his composure and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, gasping. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy! Are you—“ Harry suddenly cut off as a horrible, yet an uncomfortably familiar, chill wrapped around him. </p><p> </p><p>Dementors.</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s screams began to ring in his ears and green light overtook his vision. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Harry whipped out his wand from a secret pocket and held it out, the spell dying past his lips. Absently, he felt it yanked out of his grasp and a voice crying, “Expecto Patronum!” </p><p>He saw a whit mist and was pulled from his darkening thoughts. Malfoy had taken his wand and cast a spell with it. But it wasn’t a fully-developed Patronus; it was only mist, but it was enough.</p><p>But then more of the Dementors began to crowd in closer and the spell quickly dissipated. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry plucked his wand from Malfoy’s grasp and closed his eyes. He thought of his friends. He thought of his first night at Hogwarts. He thought of all the joy he felt when he’d entered the Wizarding World. He thought of the happiness he’d felt when he’d befriended Ron. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”</p><p> </p><p>A mighty stag burst from his wand and galloped across the clouds, a sun in the night, and drove away the Dementors. Malfoy held tighter to Harry and laughed, a genuine laugh. </p><p>Harry watched as the Patronus stepped over to him and Malfoy, bowing its great head. After a beat of silence (as quiet as it gets in a thunderstorm), the stag nudged its head towards Malfoy, and Harry chuckled. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“He wants you to pet him.”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy reached tentatively and his hand came into contact and his began laughing. He stroked the snout of the stag as he cried tears of happiness. The Patronus leaned forward and gave Malfoy a lick on the cheek, sending him into louder peals of even more laughter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The stag stayed, and it seemed it wouldn’t budge. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry made a shooing gesture with his head, since his arm were full of Slytherin. “You can go now.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Malfoy grabbed him by his jaw and planted his lips firmly onto Harry’s. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His brain just about short-circuited. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
What. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Harry realized that he was supposed to kiss back. So he did. </p><p>And it was nice. Really nice, actually. Malfoy’s lips were full and quite soft. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And maybe... maybe Malfoy wasn’t that bad after all. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, down at the pitch, Madam Hooch demanded that the Weasley Beaters go up and figure what the hell is taking so long for the Seekers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So up they went. And quite a sight greeted them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A fading Patronus was nodding its head as the two rival Seekers were staring at each other with heart eyes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Whoa.” Gred exclaimed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Make that double.” Forge added. ”Oh, and you owe me 10 knuts.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>